fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Osian
Othin (オーシン Ōshin) is a member of the Fiana Militia. He resides at Fiana with his father. He is the only one able to use the Pugi axe, which is able to be used at a range. Othin has solid growths, and most of the time he will end up good. He often quarrels with Tanya, and it is hinted at that he marries her due to very similar endings for the two. Character data Recruitment Base stats |Axe Fighter |1 |27 |6 |0 |7 |9 |3 |4 |11 |6 |0 |0 |3 |Axe - E (+40) |Wrath |Iron Axe Growth rates |85% |30% |5% |25% |35% |55% |25% |25% |2% Promotional gains *Promotes to Hero *'Strength:' +2 *'Magic:' +1 *'Skill:' +3 *'Speed:' +3 *'Defense:' +3 *'Build:' +0 *'Move:' +0 *'D for Sword Mastery Rank' Support bonus Supports *Tanya - 10% Supported by *Eyvel - 10% *Tanya - 10% Overview As stated before, Othin is of the Cord archetype, and unlike the Bord archetype of this game, Othin comes gets his own personal weapon, the Pugi Axe. He is able to use swords after promotion, although he probably will be using axes more often. If you want another Pugi Axe, go to Chapter 16B and you will be able to steal one. Quotes Death quote Escape quote Conversations Chapter 1 Eyvel: What's happening? Something's wrong... Halvan: I'll go take a look, Lady Eyvel. Please wait here. Lady Eyvel, the village is filled with Imperial troops. It looks like they attacked while we were gone... Othin: What? Damn, those bastards! Lady Eyvel, let's go! Halvan: Calm down, Othin. If we just run in without thinking, we'll just get beaten down. Othin: Why're you so calm, Halvan!? Our village is being attacked! Eyvel: No, Halvan is right. Calm yourself, Othin. Lord Leaf, it looks like the Empire has sought us out. Please make your escape while we distract the Imperial troops. Fin, take care of him... Leaf: Eyvel! Nanna is still in the village. I can't just leave her and run. Eyvel: I will ensure her safety. Don't worry. Leaf: No, that's not it... I've chosen not to run any more. Eyvel: Fin, what about you? Are you going allow Lord Leaf get himself in danger? Fin: Lord Leaf is already 15 years old. He is old enough to make his own decisions. As his servant, I will respect his judgment and follow his commands. Eyvel: 15... Well, we did bring him with us to defeat the pirates. Fine, If Fin says so, it's all right with me. Othin: Well, are we done? Let's hurry up and go kick their asses! Eyvel: Yes. But be careful. Although they are Imperial troops, the lower-ranking ones are civilians forced into the army. If you can, don't kill them, take their weapons and let them escape. Understood? Othin: But we can hurt them until they submit to us, right? They'll kill us if we don't. Eyvel: Yes, but don't overdo it, all right? Especially you, Othin. Othin: Come on, don't you trust me, Lady Eyvel? Eyvel: All right, let's go. Show them the Fiana Militia's strength! *'Visit the lower right house with Othin' Othin's father: Othin, you working hard? You better not be bein' a nuisance to Lady Eyvel. Othin: Come on, spare me the lectures, old man. Father: Ha, haven't fixed that foul mouth of yours, have you, kid? Well anyway, here. This is what you came for, right? Othin: Yeah, thanks! I don't feel right unless I fight with this axe. Father: Stupid kid. I've never heard of someone forgetting his weapons to a battle. Othin: Hey, I told you I don't need the lectures. Father: Hmph. Well, what're you waiting for? Go and help Lady Eyvel! Othin: Yeah, I'm going! Chapter 3 Chapter 7 Chapter 24x *'(Occurs at the end of the chapter if Othin is still alive and Eyvel was recruited)' Othin: A mother, eh... Well, my mom died long ago, but my dad is still going strong. I guess even a geezer like him is better than not having one at all... Eyvel: That's right, Othin. You're still better off compared to Halvan. Take care of your father when you return to Fiana. Talk with Tanya *'Chapter 1' Othin: Tanya? What the hell are you doing out here? Tanya: Othin!? Can't you see? I came to help you guys out. Othin: Help us out, eh? Well, we're not so desperate as to ask for help from a kid. Now off you go. Tanya: Who're you calling a kid!? You're the kid! Fine, I'm going. I never wanted to come here anyway. Hmph! *'Chapter 8x' Othin: Tanya! You're okay! You idiot, you had me worried. Tanya: What do you mean, idiot! I never asked you to worry yourself over me, anyway! Othin: You know, why can't you just say thanks? If we had come a little later... Tanya: What do you mean! You're the one picking the fight! ...You could also be a little...kinder... Othin: W-Whoa! D-Don't cry! Um, so... I'm glad you're okay. Yeah... Talk with Marty *'Chapter 8' Marty: ...... Othin: Hm? Hey, it's Marty! Marty: Ulp... N-No, you got the wrong guy... Othin: Turning your back isn't gonna hide you, you know. What are you doing out here? Marty: Um...well... Gomes, he... Othin: That's not what I'm asking! If you're going against Dagdar and Lady Eyvel, then you're going against me, too! Prepare to die! Marty: W-Wait! ...Sorry. I was wrong... Othin: ...So you'll join our side? Marty: ...Well, but Gomes... Othin: Argh! Make up your mind! Are you with us? Or against us!? Marty: O-Okay, okay! I'm on your side! You don't have to shout... Ending Othin - The Wild Axefighter (怒れる斧戦士 Okereru ono senshi) Othin returned to Fiana, where he married and was blessed with many children. His short temper and fiery personality never did change, and he was known throughout his lifetime as "Old Othin of Fiana." Etymology Othin is an alternate spelling of Odin. Gallery Othin.png|Othin's portrait in Thracia 776 Othin TCG.jpg|Othin as he appears in the Fire Emblem Trading Card Othin Portrait.jpg|A portrait of Othin from the Thracia 776 Illustrated Works Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters